


Life is better than fiction

by batterseaghost



Category: larry fandom
Genre: Actor Harry, Actor Louis, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry e Louis sono i protagonisti di una serie di successo, nella serie e nella vita recitano la parte di due migliori amici quasi fratelli. recitano, perché in realtà non si sopportano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is better than fiction

**Author's Note:**

> vecchia storia, riposto una delle storie che avevo scritto e pubblicato con il vecchio account.  
> spero vi piaccia rileggerla.  
> enjoy it  
> :)))

Il regista chiamò il “cut” e Harry si fermò ad un centimetro dalla bocca di lei.

I due si guardarono e sorrisero.

Allargando l’ultima inquadratura si potevano vedere gli altri protagonisti della serie.

Louis, anche lui, si era fermato al taglio della scena. Si stiracchiò e andò verso la zona buffet dello staff..

 <<Niall! Amico, cosa abbiamo di buono oggi?>>

 <<il solito. Direi. Levataccia vero?>>

 <<già qualcuno un giorno mi spiegherà perché le scene notturne vanno girate alle quattro del mattino e non alle nove di sera>>

I due sorrisero ed insieme passarono in rassegna il cibo esposto.

 <<io vado per il club sandwich. Poi me ne torno in cabina ad occuparmi del sonoro.>>

 <<elimina i rumori molesti, secondo me Styles ne fa parecchi>>

 <<chi non ne fa?>>

 <<beh, io mio caro>>.

 <<già tu sei un vero gentleman>>

 <<modestamente>> fece Louis con la sua solita aria un po’ al di sopra di tutto e tutti.

 

Harry finì le due chiacchiere che stava facendo con la ragazza della scena del ballo e andò a prendere una bottiglietta d’acqua dal frigobar accanto al tavolo del buffet.

 <<testa di cazzo>>

 <<faccia di culo>>

Si salutarono i due.

Ecco cos’era la cosa tremenda da quando avevano iniziato questa serie.

La cosa tremenda era che la finzione fosse meglio della realtà ma che si fosse completamente mischiata con essa.

Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson erano i due protagonisti maschili di una serie televisiva di successo, non ci aveva creduto nessuno all’inizio, ma la loro chimica e i personaggi avevano catturato una bella fetta di pubblico.

Ora si trovavano alla seconda stagione e le cose prendevano ogni giorno una piega peggiore non per la serie, ma per loro due, perché si era ricamato un sacco sulla loro chimica e la loro amicizia fuori dal set e la produzione aveva trovato in quella cosa una pubblicità incredibile e quella era e rimaneva la prima ragione per cui tante persone seguivano la serie.

La verità, neanche a farlo apposta, era che la suddetta amicizia non esisteva, anzi, facevano fatica a tollerare l’uno la presenza dell’altro.

Nella serie erano due ragazzi della stessa età, della stessa famiglia, uno dei due preso in affidamento dalla famiglia dell’altro.

I due erano diventati amici e poi fratelli e vivevano insieme la loro adolescenza a Santa Monica, a metà tra la ricchezza e il vivere alla giornata.

Si alternavano i due caratteri, Edward “Eddie” (interpretato da Harry) il cocco della famiglia, equilibrato ma con un qualcosa dentro che gridava per esprimersi e ribellarsi alla monotonia delle giornate passati con gli amici, tutti “bravi ragazzi” come lui.

E William “Billie” il ragazzo con lo skateboard legato alla sacca, con la sigaretta in bocca e la risposta sarcastica per tutto, che però cercava disperatamente il proprio posto ed il proprio equilibrio e che lo trovava nel fratellastro con il quale da subito era scattata l’intesa perfetta.

Ma

E qui il paradosso.

Nella vita reale Harry Styles era un ragazzo semplice, un po’ indie rock alternativo, con la faccia da furbo, ma dolce allo stesso tempo. Descritto come rubacuori e venerato da ragazzine di tutto il mondo, da subito riconosciuto come il nuovo volto di un’intera generazione.

Louis Tomlinson era il ragazzo chiuso, freddo, un po’ schivo e distante, ma con il talento del vero attore. Riconosciuto per la propria bravura, ma non venerato e ricercato come Harry che aveva il potere di accalappiare tutti con il proprio carisma.

Louis oltretutto era stato un bambino prodigio, insomma il tipo bravo con esperienza contrapposto alla stella magnetica.

E ovviamente i due si odiavano.

Ed erano costretti ormai dall’inizio della serie a recitare la parte degli amici anche fuori dal set, per mantenere vivo l’interesse. Per non far spegnere i fan dediti a passarsi immagini e pettegolezzi e notizie sulla loro _bromance_.

Perché era ormai di moda la storia delle “bromance” tra attori e attrici dello stesso sesso e anche no.

E loro erano Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson. Ovvero Larry Stylinson.

La “bromance” più amata dal pubblico, della serie e no, cosa su cui anche il loro managment giocava parecchio. Quindi erano fottuti. Fottuti due volte.

 

Louis sopportava mandando giù le situazioni più fastidiose, tipo le interviste e si consolava quando la sera tornava a casa dalla propria fidanzata con la quale stava ormai da due anni. Harry saltava da cantante ad attrice a modella a starlette con l’agilità di una cavalletta, mantenendo viva anche la parte di gossip che lo voleva come l’eterno scapolo rubacuori.

 <<frutta? Ne hanno portata?>> Chiese Harry ad uno dello staff

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo <<ho visto degli alberi di banane, perché non ti arrampichi a prenderne un paio>>. 

<<credo mi basti alzare il braccio, l’unico a dover prendere una scala sei tu, piccolo >>

<<ah ah ah… fottiti okay?>>

Harry alzò le spalle e fece per allontanarsi

 <<ragazzi!>> Gridò l’aiuto regista <<c’è James che vi vuole nel suo ufficio>>

 <<nel suo camper vorrai dire>> Specificò Louis

 <<sua maestà Tomlinson può sopravvivere a tanto squallore?>>

 <<ok, forse non sono stato chiaro venti secondi fa… fottiti okay?>>

 <<ragazzi, per favore.>>

I due guardarono l’aiuto regista e lo seguirono. Entrarono nella roulotte e James alzò gli occhi al cielo stanco della tensione tra i due.  <<okay, rilassatevi per favore e cercate di non interrompermi con le vostre scaramucce fino a che non avrò finito. Questi sono due biglietti per un evento a cui dovete andare, insieme. Potete portare un’ accompagnatrice, ma sarete al tavolo insieme, Harry hai qualcuno al momento?>>

 <<a dire il vero mi sono appena mollato con quella della pubblicità dello shampoo>>

 <<che classe! È così che le segni sulla tua agenda : quella dello shampoo, quella del profumo, quella della festa>>

 <<ti dico come ho segnato il suo nome>>

Louis alzò le spalle. <<quello che sa recitare>>Disse

 <<quello basso>> Rispose subito Harry.

 Louis lo guardò e disse <<è l’unica cosa di cui ti puoi vantare e non è nemmeno un merito. Quindi continua pure a ripeterlo. Ogni volta insulti te stesso lo sai?>>

 <<oh certo, poi? Vuoi dirmi che nella botte piccola c’è il vino buono? A guardarti da dietro la botte non sembra affatto piccola?>>

 <<guardarmi da dietro è l’unica cosa che puoi fare. Ma non sprecare tempo, non bazzico quella sponda.>>

 <<nemmeno io. Era quella dello shampoo, non quello dello shampoo…>> fece Harry abbassando un po’ lo sguardo.

 <<come vuoi, non ti scaldare. Forse è per colpa della tua botte piccola che non durano mai. mi chiedo cos’altro non duri lì sotto.>>

 <<fidati non si è mai lamentata nessuno, tranne che per il dolore.>>

 <<la tua classe mi conquista ogni volta. Sei davvero il ragazzo d’oro d’America>>. 

<<e tu sei … ah è vero. tu non sei niente. Non hai titolo>>

 

<<okay basta>> li interruppe James. <<direi che le cose non migliorano anzi peggiorano. Tornando a noi. Se non hai nessuno vuol dire che ci andrete insieme, da “amici” e questa è la prenotazione in hotel.>> Poi proseguì. <<portatevi i vostri assistenti personali.>>

 <<uhm… potrei aver avuto un problema per quello, la mia assistente ha dato le dimissioni credo>>

 <<ah sì? E come mai? anzi no non voglio saperlo>> fece James.

<<ora puoi trovarla sotto “quella che mi ha assistito”>>

Fece Louis sarcastico, Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

<< ti daremo un nuovo assistente>> disse James rimarcando la O

 

# Chapter 2

<<perché lo odi?>>

 <<perché è un montato convinto che il sole spunti dal suo culo>> Disse Harry guardando Ed.  <<e domani dovrò andare a questo evento e come se non bastasse ci hanno messo nello stesso hotel e poi abbiamo due interviste il giorno seguente. Perfetto week end di falsità.>>

 <<vorrei venire, ma ho una serata importante domenica e devo prepararmi>>

 <<magari vedo se riesco a farci un salto. Una volta terminate le interviste>>

 <<sarebbe carino, non ti vedo mai e quando ci vediamo non fai che parlare di Louis Tomlinson. Neanche fosse il tuo ragazzo.>>

Harry sgranò gli occhi e poi prese un cuscino dal divano e lo lanciò addosso a Ed.

 

 <<perché lo odi tanto?>>

 <<non è la domanda che mi fai ogni volta Zayn?>>

Zayn alzò le spalle. <<finiamo col parlare di lui ogni volta. E poi sono il tuo assistente no?>>

 <<e mi assisti facendomi domande ovvie?>>

Zayn alzò di nuovo le spalle.

 <<lo odio, bah, non lo odio, non ho tempo per odiarlo, non vale il mio tempo per odiarlo. Diciamo che mi infastidisce la sua presenza… così fasullo.>>

 <<a me sembra okay, certo non è uno di noi, ma…>>

 <<intendi uno dedito alla noia perenne?>>

 <<quello e godersi la vita in pace>>

 <<già… è più uno da “oh mio Dio devo andare a quella mostra, devo andare a quel concerto, devo fare quello alternativo, puah!>>

<<magari è così.>>

 <<magari passami la canna>> fece Louis. <<non mi va di pensare a lui, non mentre mi rilasso, mi aspetta un week end infernale>>

 <<magari vi divertite insieme>>

 <<magari domani invece di un sole ne sorgeranno tre e tutte le profezie maia si avvereranno e dodici astronavi aliene voleranno sulla mia testa e … la fai finita?>>

 

Zayn e Louis scesero dalla macchina e andarono dritti alla reception.

 <<lei è nella suite e il suo assistente al terzo piano.>> disse il tizio dietro al bancone.

Louis prese la scheda per aprire la stanza e, insieme a Zayn, si avviò verso l’ascensore.

 <<sai chi è l’assistente nuovo?>>

 <<no, non saprei, so che sarà un maschio>>

<< speriamo>> Disse Zayn e Louis sorrise.

 <<ma non sei fidanzato?>>

 <<appunto, Perrie ogni volta che devo passare del tempo con una delle assistenti di Styles mi rompe l’anima da morire>>

 <<e non lo sa che un ragazzo è molto più pericoloso?>>

 <<hey! ero giovane, sperimentavo.>>

 <<certo.>>

I due arrivarono al terzo piano

 <<amico ci si vede dopo, dormo un paio d’ore e poi mi preparo okay?>>

 <<come vuoi, fai uno squillo. Io penso al vestito.>> fece Zayn lasciandolo.

 

Louis aprì la porta della suite e lasciò la propria valigia nell’ingresso.

Andò direttamente verso la camera da letto… <<ma che cazz!!!>> disse.

<<questa è la mia stanza, la tua è dall’altra parte>>

<<no, questa è la mia stanza. Ovvero la stanza principale della suite, tu ti metti nell’altra>>

<<la stanza principale, per la star principale>>

<<e chi lo ha deciso? Quella è un cazzo di stanzetta, ci vai tu>>

<<ormai sono qua>>

<<fottiti, questa è la mia stanza Styles>> Disse e si avvicinò al enorme, dall’aspetto soffice, letto che stava sognando da tutto il viaggio.

<<che diavolo stai facendo?>> gli chiese Harry

Ma Louis scelse di ignorarlo, si buttò sul letto in diagonale, in modo che ad Harry non restasse che ritirare le gambe e appoggiarsi alla testiera

 <<Tomlinson levati dai coglioni>>

<< shhh… non voglio mosche intorno.>> e messosi prono afferrò il cuscino e chiuse gli occhi. Gli spuntò pure un mezzo ghigno soddisfatto sulla faccia.

<<ma che diavolo!>> Disse Harry e guardò verso il suo finto amico. Restò a fissarlo per un po’.

La pelle del viso era rilassata, il sorriso ancora visibile sulle labbra, labbra rosa e sottili, e le ciglia di Louis lunghe, infinite, disegnavano ombre sulle guance e anche sul cuscino. Come diavolo faceva ad avere ciglia del genere??? Harry se lo era sempre chiesto. E come diavolo faceva ad avere un colorito del genere tutto l’anno???

Non che Harry ci avesse mai fatto caso, forse un paio di volte al massimo… ehm  <<ti sento fissarmi>> Disse Louis trascinando un po’ le parole

 <<sei orribile>> Disse Harry e si voltò di nuovo verso lo schermo del proprio portatile <<ti sbagli se pensi di vedermi lasciare questo letto>>

 <<blah blah blah>> gli fece Louis e si voltò dalla parte opposta.

 

 

 <<ma che cazzo?>> Fece Louis. Si era addormentato, quello lo sapeva, era stata sua intenzione, ma non si ricordava che nella stanza facesse tanto caldo. E …oh La posizione appariva alquanto strana.

Louis era rimasto steso sulla pancia, in diagonale, la testa poggiata sul cuscino, ed Harry doveva essersi addormentato. Gigante com’era muovendosi era finito sdraiato sopra di Louis, la parte superiore del copro era per metà sulla sua schiena, riusciva a sentire il battito del suo cuore nella scapola e il respiro sopra la propria testa, che gli spostava e scaldava i capelli. Le gambe di Harry erano sopra a quelle di Louis, il pube di Harry contro la parte esterna del suo fianco, lo sentiva, insomma, lo sentiva chiaramente, in più con il braccio gli cingeva il fianco e quel braccio da orco pesava davvero un sacco.

Nel momento in cui Louis provò a sollevarsi, lo stesso fece Harry nel dormiveglia.

E peggiorò la situazione perché andò a mettersi, sollevandosi, completamente sopra di Louis.

Louis cercava di alzarsi e Harry seguiva il movimento fino a trovarsi Louis quasi a quattro zampe e Harry sopra, come se si stessero accoppiando.

 <<cazzo Styles, ti vuoi levare!!!>> Disse Louis ad alta voce,  Harry spalancò gli occhi e comprese la situazione, la posizione anche. Ma restò fermo per qualche secondo ancora perplesso sul come si fossero ritrovati così. Nel reggersi si aggrappò ai fianchi di Louis mentre questo si metteva a quattro zampe. Ecco! Ora sì che non c’era più dubbio sul tipo di posizione!

<<oh, merda!>> Disse Harry e schizzò giù dal letto

 <<che schifo! cazzo! Avevi pure quel coso… duro.>>

 <<hey, è fisiologico, non è merito tuo>>

 <<fa schifo comunque>>

 <<beh almeno ora sai che la mia botte non è per nulla piccola>>

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<perché sei rimasto? È quella la tua stanza.>>

<<ancora??? Questo è il mio letto okay.>>

 <<illuso>>

 … e ripresero da dove avevano lasciato prima di addormentarsi.

Dopo poco arrivò Zayn che lasciò il vestito di Louis appeso ad uno degli armadi. Fece una smorfia quando lì beccò a litigare su chi dovesse mettere cose e in quale cassetto e poi presero a lanciarsi vestiti e oggetti personali.

<<beh non mi importa dove tiri le mie cose, io dormo nel letto più grosso!>>

 <<lo vedremo>>

E Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo <<vi lascio alle vostre divertenti scaramucce, Lou, noi ci vediamo tra un’ora nell’ ingresso>> poi se ne andò.

 <<Lou>> disse Harry

 <<qualche problema?>>

 <<no è solo che è il tuo assistente e->>

 <<è anche il mio migliore amico>>

<<oh dai! Migliore amico, siamo al liceo?>>

 <<è lì che l’ho conosciuto>>

 <<sei ridicolo>> disse Harry e Louis lo guardò senza capire.

<<che dovrei fare? Circondarmi di gente falsa ma tanto fica solo per sentirmi vagamente meno testa di cazzo?>> disse alludendo ad Harry e la sua cricca. <<sono più per le persone semplici e sincere, io>>

<<e io no? Che ne sai? E non mi circondo di gente alternativa di proposito, è solo che mi piace stare con persone che mi stimolano>>

 <<certo, continua a ripeterti certe cazzate>> fa Louis e così dicendo prese la propria roba e andò verso il bagno 

<<dove credi di andare?>> chiese Harry

 <<a farmi la doccia>>

 <<no! Ci vado io>>

 <<oh senti adesso non ricominciare!>>

 <<non inizio nulla, finisco piuttosto>>

<<va bene! fatti la doccia, non ho tempo da perdere in altre futili discussioni, vorrà dire che mi farò la barba>>. Disse Louis.

 <<la barba? Davvero?>>

 <<a qualcuno cresce>> fece Louis.

 <<ah ah, non intendo quello, dico solo che nel bagno ci sarò io, a fare la doccia, quindi tu non puoi->>

 <<cosa? vederti nudo? Tranquillo non ho intenzione di guardare e comunque ti ricordo che mi sono svegliato col tuo affare puntato nel culo, credo abbiamo superato quella fase>>

A quel punto Harry borbottando andò nel bagno.

 

La doccia si trovava praticamente dietro una parete ed aveva pure una specie di spogliatoio per cui, a parte sentirlo canticchiare sotto l’acqua, Louis si rasò tranquillo davanti allo specchio. Quando Harry uscì si coprì legandosi una salvietta attorno alla vita.

Louis venne distratto per un momento e si fece un leggero taglietto, una cosa da poco. Non l’avrebbe notata nessuno.

Harry lo guardò nello specchio. Poi si voltò non appena gli occhi si incontrano ancora con quelli di Louis. Per fare qualcosa di diverso Harry prese il telefonino dal ripiano.

 <<oh guarda! Liam mi ha detto che sono appena stato dichiarato Hottie of the week! Credo sia già la quarta volta>>

Louis non si fece distrarre

 << a te quante volte è successo.. ops>>

 <<mamma mia che invidia! Uhhhuhh. Ti hanno mai dato un premio inerente alla recitazione?>>

 <<il mio aspetto mi aprirà ogni porta>>

 <<beh se vuoi essere solo un bel faccino, libero di rallegrarti per queste cose>>

 <<non sono un bel faccino, sono Hot è diverso>> E così dicendo Harry mise  in mostra il proprio fisico

 <<wow, che soddisfazione>> fece Louis alzando gli occhi al cielo.

 <<tutta invidia perché a te non accadrà mai.. mister actor studio>>

Louis lo guardò, Harry si aspettò una delle sue battute taglienti in risposta, ma niente. Louis stette zitto.

<<hey ti ho zittito? Non dici nulla?>>

 <<sinceramente…>> disse Louis voltandosi per un secondo <<non mi frega nulla che tu mi veda bello oppure no.>>

 <<oh no, io non->>

<<cosa?>>

Ed Harry si morse la lingua  <<cosa?>>

 <<tu non?>> gli chiese ancora Louis.

Harry restò congelato. Lui non… cosa stava per dire? _Non intendevo dire che sei brutto perché anzi ti trovo molto bello?? E già che ci siamo, le tue ciglia chilometriche sono vere?_

_E già che ci siamo i tuoi occhi??? Sono lenti blu e dove le vendono blu a volte grigio?_

_Ti fai le lampade o hai una segreta isola deserta in cui vai a prendere il sole???_

_E sei bellissimo comunque, è solo che ti odio._

Ma restò zitto e non disse nulla, prese le proprie cose ed andò a vestirsi.

 

 

 

# Chapter 3

Nell’ ingresso Louis trovò Zayn che se la rideva con un ragazzo un po’ più alto di lui e con l’aspetto pulito.

 <<hey, Lou, questo è Liam l’assistente di Harry>>

 <<che fortuna>> disse Louis ironico.

 <<non è male>> Rispose Liam

 <<come ti ho detto loro in realtà non si sopportano e non c’è bisogno di fingere tra di noi>> gli disse Zayn.

In quel momento arrivò anche Harry

 <<fai sul serio con quella roba tra i capelli?>> gli disse Louis alzando un dito verso la sua testa.

 <<è un foulard di burberry ed è bellissimo, oltre a starmi bene>>

 <<già certo… comunque c’è un motivo per cui mettono i bottoni fino al collo>>

Harry ne slacciò ancora uno giusto per dargli fastidio. Louis lo guardò strizzando gli occhi

 << sei ridicolo>> gli bisbigliò.

<<okay Louis la macchina è fuori che ci attende ed è ovviamente la stessa per tutti>> disse Zayn in quel momento.

 <<certo>> Fece Louis <<che la farsa abbia inizio>>  

Poi si piazzò un sorriso in faccia pieno di entusiasmo e prese Harry intorno alla vita, anche Harry sorrise e mise il proprio braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis.

 E senza perdere la faccia sorridente Louis disse <<andiamo testa di cazzo>>

 <<dopo di te coglione>>

<<sono sempre così?>> Chiese Liam un po’ scioccato

 <<no, questo è un momento buono>> gli rispose Zayn.

E i quattro salirono sulla limousine.

 

Harry prese a canticchiare e agitarsi sul sedile

<<vuoi stare fermo?>>

<<sciolgo la tensione>>

 <<è una cena di merda, di un evento inutile>>

 <<è una rivista molto seguita tra i ragazzi>> disse Harry

 <<una rivista di moda… ovvero puttanate inutili>>

 <<ci sarà un sacco di gente giovane e interessante>>

Poi guardò verso Louis. <<per bilanciare con la tua noiosa e altezzosa presenza>>

 <<fottiti e chiudi il becco>> lo zittì Louis. 

 Sui sedili davanti a loro Zayn e Liam si scambiavano sguardi pieni di punti di domanda da parte di Liam.  <<non è nulla.>> Bisbigliò Zayn

 <<ma come faranno a?… insomma sul red carpet intendo->>

 <<beh Louis è un attore grandioso e anche Harry non è male>> rispose Zayn.

 

L’autista fermò la macchina  <<come lo vuoi fare?>>  chiese Louis

 <<il solito andrà bene>> Disse Harry abbottonandosi il bottone che aveva slacciato per provocare Louis, infondo era davvero un po’ troppo.

Sul tappeto rosso posarono abbracciati, uno accanto all’altro sorridenti ed estatici e bellissimi.

Bellissimi insieme.

Seguendo le indicazioni si avvicinarono alla prima giornalista.

 <<eccoli! In tutto il loro splendore. I Larry Stylinson>>

Louis fece un sorriso

 <<siete decisamente la coppia più hot questa sera, le fanciulle impallidiscono>>

 <<beh è merito di Harry senza dubbio, fresco della sua… a quanto sei? Dodicesima, quindicesima settimana?>>

 <<la quarta credo, ma… inizio a pensare di splendere di luce riflessa, Louis è abbagliante questa sera.>>

 <<la tua ragazza dov’è? Uscire col tuo amico significa finire circondati da donne, non è gelosa?>>

 <<no, per sua fortuna io sono uno affidabile e poi le attenzioni delle donne si sa, sono tutte per Harry>>

 <<comunque questa sera sono tutto per il mio amico. Serata ragazzi.>> e detto questo Harry fece L’occhiolino alla telecamera.

E poi via per altre tre interviste man mano che si avviavano all’entrata

 <<sono bravissimi, ci sto credendo anche io>> disse Liam.

<<che ti avevo detto?>>

Fece Zayn.

 

 

Louis tornò dal bagno e prese posto al tavolo accanto ad Harry, la cena e la serata andarono come sempre. Sorrisi, falsità. Gente che non consideri che si comporta come fosse il tuo migliore amico.

 <<Harry Styles! Che piacere rivederti>> disse qualcuno. <<domani sarete miei ospiti in radio, contenti?>>

Oh… quell’hipster odioso e amico di Harry.

 <<certo, non vediamo l’ora>>.

 <<poi si può bere qualcosa insieme>> fece Nick e Louis lo trovò lezioso da morire.

Quando il tizio se ne andò Louis guardò Harry  <<c’è del tenero?>>

 <<no, che cazzo dici>> Disse ma sorridendo come se il loro fosse uno scambio divertente. Erano abituati a fare così, in modo che nessuno dei presenti potesse accorgersi del loro odio reciproco. Discutevano sorridendosi e guardandosi negli occhi.

 <<sembrava deciso a bere qualcosa direttamente dal tuo uccello, lo hai notato vero?>>

 <<vedo che il tuo gay radar funziona bene Tomlinson>>

 <<era talmente palese>>

 <<comunque il fatto che lui voglia non significa che io->>

 <<beh, mi sembrava lanciato! Come uno che va su una strada conosciuta>>

Harry si irrigidì di colpo. Louis fece una smorfia sorpresa e soddisfatta allo stesso tempo. Bingo!

<<cavoli! Di colpo è diventata la cena più interessante della mia vita>>

<<tu non sai di cosa parli>> gli disse Harry.

 

Arrivò un'altra portata e qualche siparietto comico venne inscenato sul palco da chi si occupava di intrattenere gli ospiti.

Louis ebbe allora un’ idea tanto divertente quanto stupida. Ma prevalse l’aspetto divertente.

Era il delitto perfetto.

Erano in pubblico e costretti ad avere un atteggiamento amichevole e sorridente.

Harry come Louis era rinchiuso nel proprio ruolo e questo per una volta poteva giocare a suo favore.

Louis aprì leggermente le gambe andando a premere con il ginocchio contro la coscia di Harry che si voltò un attimo a guardarlo, ma poi seguitò a parlare con gli altri commensali.

Poi Louis prese il tovagliolo e con la scusa di sistemarlo sulle proprie gambe sfiorò più volte la coscia di Harry, il tutto mentre fingeva di partecipare ai futili discorsi della tavolata.

Prima con il mignolo, poi col dorso della mano. Harry per due volte lo guardò.

Cavoli a lui sembrò perfino di vederlo arrossire.

Quindi la mano strisciò fino a posarsi completamente sulla coscia di Harry.

Harry sembrò trattenere il respiro <<che stai facendo?>> Disse voltandosi come se stesserò parlando amichevolmente del più e del meno

<<non so di che parli? C’è qualche problema?>>

 <<mi stai palpeggiando>>

Louis sorrise e si volto e disse ad alta voce.

 <<sei il migliore Hazza>>

Una delle divette sedute con loro si voltò <<rendici partecipi Harry>>

 <<rendila partecipe amico>> Fece Louis

Ed Harry si voltò inventando qualcosa sul momento. Come doti di improvvisazione non era niente male

 

La mano di Louis, che ormai sembrava aver oltrepassato il tessuto dei pantaloni di Harry da quanto calore riusciva a sprigionare, disegnò dei piccoli cerchi col pollice mentre il resto della mano si spostava nell’interno coscia di Harry e poi lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, salì.

Arrivò fino a dove la gamba incontra l’inguine e si fermò per un momento, bevve un sorso d’acqua e Harry lo guardò.

C’era qualcosa nel suo respiro che catturò l’attenzione di Louis che si voltò <<tutto bene?>>

Harry deglutì e venne richiamato ancora dalla stessa ragazza, poteva essere la preda della sera se non ci fosse stata quella mano a prendersi ogni attenzione.

Louis si fece un po’ più sotto con la sedia in modo che il movimento del proprio braccio non sembrasse innaturale, non che qualcuno stesse facendo realmente caso a quella cosa.

Il mignolo e l’anulare di Louis incontrarono l’inguine di Harry e scivolarono dolcemente in su e in giù.

Cavoli Louis riusciva a sentire la grandezza del membro di Harry, ne aveva già avuto un anticipo con il loro risveglio nel pomeriggio, ma così era un'altra cosa.

E cosa assurda è che se ne stava lì a sfiorare l’uccello duro di Harry sotto al tavolo senza fare una piega. Senza provare il minimo imbarazzo.

E senza disgusto.

Anzi con molto gusto.

Dopo le prima due dita la mano intera di Louis iniziò lo stesso movimento.

Louis rideva, sorrideva, parlava di sciocchezze e osservava il petto di Harry sollevarsi e abbassarsi in modo sempre più irregolare.

E quel coso sotto la sua mano sempre più duro, sempre più caldo.

 

Harry prese il tovagliolo sul tavolo e fece il gesto di posarselo sulle gambe, coprendo la mano di Louis che si muoveva sotto di esso, lenta e forte.

Poi si appoggiò coi gomiti sul tavolo cercando di sembrare tranquillo, un pugno premuto contro  la bocca. E poi quello scatto improvviso delle gambe. Una goccia di sudore che scivolò via da sotto il foulard.

Louis ritrasse la mano e bevve un sorso dal proprio bicchiere.

Aveva appena fatto venire Harry ad una cena, in mezzo a gente che li credeva migliori amici, quando erano nemici.

Aveva appena fatto venire Harry nei pantaloni.

CAZZO!!! GLI AVEVA FATTO UNA SEGA!!!

D’un tratto una faccia turbata prese il posto del sorrisetto compiaciuto.

 <<scusatemi>> disse Harry e si alzò.

 

 

Quando Harry tornò, probabilmente dal bagno, Louis aveva ripreso colore.

Non poteva credere a quello che aveva fatto!!!

E soprattutto non gli era più chiaro quale fosse stato l’intendo di quel gesto.

Provare che in realtà il suo finto amico fosse gay???

E quindi???

Che cambiava???

Che le varie storie e storielle con tutte quelle ragazze fossero solo una copertura??? e quindi???

Anche la loro amicizia era una farsa!

E soprattutto.

E strinse il pugno.

Aveva FATTO UNA SEGA AD HARRY SOTTO AL TAVOLO!!! CAZZO LOUIS!!! CHE DIAVOLO HAI FATTO???? E COME TE NE ESCI ORA???

 

La cena finalmente finì.

Louis passò accanto a Zayn

 <<andiamo in albergo>>

 <<anche noi>> Disse Harry a Liam.

Per tutto il tragitto Louis pensò a come far girare quella cosa a proprio favore, ma non gli venne in mente nulla.

 

Salutarono Liam e Zayn al terzo piano e entrarono nella suite. Harry andò verso la stanzetta infame e prese delle cose prima di chiudersi nel bagno.

Louis restò per un attimo a guardarsi attorno. Sempre peggio. Andava sempre peggio.

Andò nella camera grande e si levò i vestiti lasciandoli cadere a terra. Frugò nella propria valigia e prese una maglietta ed un paio di pantaloni della tuta.

 Harry uscì dal bagno con solo i boxer addosso. Fresco di doccia. Muschio bianco. sembrava.

Si infilò nel letto.

 <<no, ho detto che->> iniziò Louis.

<<taci, non ho voglia di sentire la tua voce>> disse brusco Harry.

Louis incrociò le braccia sul petto <<ma quello è il mio letto>> e si infilò sotto le coperte.

<<fai davvero?>> gli disse Harry.

<<non per finta>>

 <<vuoi dormire con me, nel mio letto???>>

 <<è il mio letto>>

 <<vuoi dormire con me!!! dopo quella cosa che hai fatto a cena???>>

Louis aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa. Harry continuava a guardarlo con fare inquisitorio. Gli diede fastidio, accidenti quanto gli diede fastidio. <<va bene, lo ammetto, non è venuta come me l’ero immaginata>>

<<ci hai pure pensato?>> disse Harry incredulo.

 <<volevo prenderti in giro, solo che l’ho fatto senza pensare che->>

<<che saresti finito a farmi una sega sopra i pantaloni?>>

 <<che fossi gay!! pensavo … cioè l’ho fatto per metterti in difficoltà. Ma quando ho capito che la tua reazione significava che->>

 <<è per il tizio della radio? Ti sei incuriosito? Hai detto “ora provo ad ottenere la risposta da solo”>>

 <<sì, no… forse… volevo solo provare di aver ragione e soprattutto che tu avessi torto, pensavo mi avresti fermato! pensavo che non arrivassi fino al punto di->>

Harry si voltò di scatto <<basta è stato disgustoso, non voglio più parlarne>>

 <<senti non mi importa se sei gay oppure no. Volevo solo metterti in imbarazzo.>>

 <<ho detto basta>>

 <<non credevo davvero di farti…>>

 <<cazzo Louis non sono gay, non del tutto… cioè a volte lo sono, ma è anche una cosa a cui cerco di non pensare perché sai benissimo su cosa si basa tutto questo. E scusami se oltre al fatto che ti odio c’è anche il fatto che sei…>>

<<sono?>>

 <<andiamo sai benissimo di essere un bel ragazzo! non sarai il più sexy della settimana, ma sai benissimo che è perché su di te c’è sempre qualcosa da dire sulla tua bravura. >>

<<mi trovi bello?>>

 <<mi prendi in giro?>>

 <<va bene, basta. Questo discorso è strano e scomodo>>

 <<sul serio?>> disse Harry <<e su una scala da uno a ventimila farmi una sega sotto al tavolo a che livello di scomodità sta???>>

 <<smetti di dirlo in quel modo!!!>>

 <<complimenti. Davvero.>> Fece Harry secco.

Poi silenzio.

Harry sbuffò e si coprì con il lenzuolo arrotolandovisi e Louis restò per un po’ a fissare il soffitto optando poi per dare le spalle a Harry e dormire.

 

# Chapter 4

Il mattino seguente si svegliarono e cambiarono e fecero colazione senza mai rivolgersi la parola. Lo stesso nell’ingresso. Harry arrivò per primo questa volta. Liam gli mostrò alcune paparazzate dal telefono e Harry notò come tutto ruotasse sempre attorno a Louis e Harry. Harry e Louis.

Ed Eccolo, Louis arrivò con due pesanti cerchi sotto agli occhi.

<<lo so, ho dormito di merda>> disse.

<<avresti dormito meglio se non ti fossi ostinato a dormire nel mio letto>>

<<il mio letto>> lo corresse Louis.

Zayn corrugò la fronte <<avete dormito insieme?>>

Liam li guardò con la faccia di uno che ha appena preso un pugno.

<<lui ha dormito nel mio letto>> disse Louis rispondendo a Zayn.

<<io ero nel mio letto, tu ti ci sei messo volutamente>> disse Harry esasperato.

Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo <<a volte mi chiedo dove sareste disposti ad arrivare per farvi una ripicca>>

Harry guardò immediatamente verso Louis che abbassò lo sguardo. <<chiedilo al tuo capo>> disse.

 Poi la macchina che li avrebbe portati alla prima intervista arrivò e le chiacchiere finirono.

La prima intervista era quella con Nick, l’amico di Harry. Arrivati allo studio si sistemarono e Nick fece la sua presentazione ad effetto. Louis si trattenne dal commentare le banalità che uscivano dalla sua bocca. E quel sorrisetto che proprio non si toglie dalla bocca!

Lo sguardo di Louis iniziò a spostarsi tra Nick e Harry. Iniziò a chiedersi de ci fosse davvero stato qualcosa tra loro. O se fosse stato solo Nick ad averci provato. Sapeva di non aver avuto la verità come risposta la sera precedente.

Ci furono un paio di battute in cui Louis venne volutamente lasciato fuori. Louis si spazientì ed inizio a fare quello che sapeva fare meglio. Essere sarcastico. Partita vinta. Puoi essere alternativo quanto vuoi, ma nulla puoi contro il sarcasmo di Louis Tomlinson.

Harry notò la tensione tra i due. La situazione era piuttosto scomoda. Si sentì quasi stretto tra due fuochi. Iniziò anche a chiedersi il perché del comportamento di Louis. Lui che pensava di avergli fatto un regalo fino a quel momento non coinvolgendolo, sapendo dell’avversione di Louis per certe cose e per quelli come Nick.

Ci fu un momento di quiete in cui i due si guardarono <<tutto ok?>> gli chiese Harry. Recitando ovviamente la parte dell’amico.

<<certo tesoro>> rispose pronto Louis. <<ho solo dormito male, lo sai>>

<<avete prolungato i festeggiamenti in camera?>> intervenne Nick curioso

<<in effetti Harry sa essere molto divertente, ma lo sai bene anche tu che sei suoi amico, ma niente festeggiamenti, solo io e lui e forse abbiamo alzato un po’ il gomito a tavola>> fece Louis e Harry  ricordando la cena sussultò.

<<Harry regge meglio di me a quanto pare. Io ci metto un po’ di più a smaltire>> disse <<sarà che è alto mezzo metro in più>> e sorrise a mille denti. Harry colto alla sprovvista gli rimandò il sorriso.

 

Poi furono di nuovo in macchina

 <<wow, la sagra della banalità come sempre, davvero alternativo e stimolante il tuo amico>>

 <<falla finita. È molto simpatico>> disse Harry

 <<beh solo perché ti lusinga sapere che non perderebbe tempo in chiacchiere. Cavoli sbava su di te come un cane affamato>>

 <<non è così>>

 <<andiamo… non vede l’ora di mettere le mani su di te>>

Harry lo guardò. <<eppure non l’ha mai fatto>> piccola pausa ad effetto <<lui>>.

E Louis sobbalzò. Borbottò qualcosa e si voltò verso il finestrino.

 

La seconda intervista fu incentrata esclusivamente sulla serie tv, l’evolversi dei personaggi e ciò che ci si potesse aspettare per il futuro.

Ringraziamenti e così via e poi furono di ritorno all’hotel. Lasciarono i loro assistenti al terzo piano e salirono nella suite.

 <<non vedo l’ora di fare i bagagli e andarmene da qua. L’unica cosa che non mi consola è sapere che andiamo nella stessa direzione>>

 <<non fino a domani, io mi fermo, per un concerto>>

 <<oh quanto sei figo>> fece Louis per prenderlo in giro.

<<è un amico e non è nulla di pretenzioso, è bravo e basta>>

 <<già sarà uno di quegli sfigati da garage>>

 <<tu che ascolti? Musica da camera? oppure sei uno che al massimo sente quello che passa la radio? Hai la faccia di uno privo di gusto>> disse Harry

 <<ah ah ah…>>

<< hai mai comprato un cd in vita tua? Sei mai stato ad un concerto?>>

 <<sfotti fin che vuoi.>>

 <<fammi un nome, uno solo. Uno che ti piace e di cui conosci almeno una canzone.>>

 Allora Louis si voltò <<mai sentito parlare di Ed Sheeran? Uno che sa effettivamente suonare e cantare e non spaccia dei suoni cacofonici per musica alternativa’>>

Harry si mise a ridere.

 <<che cazzo ti ridi? Non ti permetto di ridere di Ed!>>

 <<non potrei. È un mio carissimo amico. E il concerto a cui vado è il suo>>.

Louis restò a bocca aperta. Passarono quasi cinque minuti. <<oh>>

Questa doveva essere assurda ironia, orrenda assurda ironia, qualcuno si prendeva gioco di lui e non gli piaceva affatto.  Scelse comunque di scrollare le spalle e andare in camera. Dopo entrò anche Harry e si mise sul letto facendo passare i messaggi sul telefono.

Guardò un paio di volte Louis che sembrava stesse per addormentarsi.

<<non devi fare i bagagli?>>

<<aspetto Zayn, abbiamo deciso di cenare e poi partire, ma che ti frega?>> disse sbadigliando. Alzò le braccia sopra la testa tanto che la maglietta si sollevò scoprendo un po’ di pelle.

Harry venne beccato mentre a guardare. Louis si voltò verso di lui. <<potresti evitare di farlo?>>

<<che cosa?>> disse Harry volgendo lo sguardo altrove.

<<guardarmi come se->>

<<come se cosa? Come se ti odiassi? No non credo di poterlo evitare>>

<<mi odierai, ma sicuramente ti piace quello che vedi>>

<<cazzate! Non sei il mio tipo>>

<<ah no?>> poi Louis sorrise <<e chi è il tuo tipo? Nick?>>

<<NO! Che dici? E poi, senti, che cazzo te ne frega?>>

<<in effetti nulla>> disse e tornò a guardare il soffitto. Sbadigliò ancora un paio di volte poi si alzò e prese il necessario per il bagno <<mi faccio una doccia>>

<<fai quello che ti pare>>.

Non appena Louis lasciò la stanza Harry si prese virtualmente a pugni.

Merda! Si disse, ma che poteva farci? Aveva sempre pensato che Louis fosse bello. Quello era anche abbastanza ovvio, ma dopo la cosa della cena quel pensiero continuava a tamburellargli in testa. Ora era chiaro quanto ne fosse attratto.  Gli aveva anche mentito. Harry era Gay e basta, sempre non solo a volte. Ma era una cosa che sapevano solo i suoi famigliari e nessun altro, non nel loro circuito almeno.

Se ne restò lì a pensare a quanto fosse assurda quella situazione, insomma! Provare attrazione per Louis, Louis, tra tutti. La co-star della serie dove lavorava e suo acerrimo nemico. Ma che poteva farci? Davvero. In più Louis era fidanzato da due anni. Eterosessuale… beh a parte l’incidente della sera prima.

Louis ricomparve in accappatoio bianco, così che quella pelle ambrata risaltasse ancora di più. Ma come diavolo era possibile?

<<lo stai facendo ancora>> disse Louis <mi stai guardando a quel modo. Sul serio, falla finita>>

<stavo solo pensando di chiederti una cosa>> disse Harry.

<<e cioè?>>

<<non prenderla come qualcosa che non è, ma ti andrebbe di venire al concerto con me?>>

Louis spalancò occhi e bocca <<al concerto di Ed Sheeran?>>

 <<già. E nel back stage>>

 <<con Ed Sheeran… “ _settle down with me, cover me up, cover me in_ … lui?>>

Harry sorrise. Sorrise??? <<proprio lui>>

<<sai che non ti farò un’altra sega vero?>> Louis disse con il solito sarcasmo.

 <<me ne farò una ragione e… può venire anche Zayn se vuoi.>>

Louis sembrò valutare la cosa.

 <<dobbiamo solo andarci insieme e non stare là insieme>>

<<lo spero. Abbiamo già condiviso troppe cose questo fine settimana>>

 Altro sorriso di Harry. sorriso? ancora?

 

Andarono al concerto, restarono tutti e quattro nella stessa fila, ma seduti uno lontano dall’altro.

Harry si allontanò un attimo per prendere da bere e poi tornò piazzando una birra in mano a Louis. <<non si sa mai>> gli disse. <<c’è gente>> ovviamente in pubblico è tacito che si comportino come amici inseparabili. Ci sono troppi telefonini in giro per rischiare che la verità salti fuori.

<<grazie>> gli disse Louis prendendo la birra e Harry si anziché tornare al proprio posto si fermò accanto a lui. Gli mise anche un braccio attorno alle spalle.

<<che fai?>>

<<una ragazza sta facendo delle foto>>

<<oh>> disse Louis e si lasciò accogliere dall’amico, poggiando anche la propria testa sulla sua spalla.

Dopo il concerto andarono nel back stage. Harry parlottò un po’ con Ed da solo e poi passò a presentargli il resto della combriccola. <<non preoccuparti Louis, Ed sa tutto di noi>>

<<tutto?>>

<<sa che non ci sopportiamo, non sarai costretto a fingere>>

<<oh bene. I muscoli della bocca mi fanno quasi male a furia di sorriderti come un ebete>>

Harry si bagnò le labbra, stava davvero in una condizione pessima. Pensare ai muscoli della bocca di Louis gli fece venire in mente un'unica cosa

 <<siamo in una specie di tregua comunque>> fece Harry

<<fino a domani almeno>> disse Louis prontamente.

Dopo qualche chiacchiera ancora salutarono Ed e tornarono all’hotel. Stessa stanza, stessa storia. Eccetto che Louis non la smetteva di canticchiare ed era davvero di buon umore. Mentre Harry entrò nella stanza senza dire una parola. Taciturno dalla fine del concerto.

Entrambi corsero in camera e si guardarono con la solita aria di sfida. Si lanciarono entrambi sul letto. Il materasso li fa rimbalzare e vanno a sbattere uno contro l’altro.

<<potresti farti almeno una doccia Styles, puzzi come un camionista>>

<<hey! Anche tu non profumi di rosa>>

<<non dire fesserie, la mia pelle ha un buonissimo profumo naturale>> e così dicendo si mise sopra di Harry alzando un braccio. Complici anche le birre bevute. Dopo un attimo in cui Louis ridacchiò, si rese conto che Harry sotto di lui lo stava guardando in modo strano.

<<che c’è?>> gli chiese.  Si guardarono negli occhi. <<perché mi guardi così?>>

Harry bloccato non seppe cosa rispondere.

<<Harry?>>

<<mi stai sopra e io->>

<<oh>> fece Louis spostandosi.  Poi cercò di smorzare la tensione <<sei così sensibile?>>

 <<no, è solo che…>>

 <<Okay vorrà dire che andrò prima io a fare la doccia.>> fece Louis per levarsi da quella situazione.

 

Louis nella doccia avvolto dal vapore e si stava davvero rilassando, con ancora la musica del concerto nelle orecchie. Canticchiò ad occhi chiusi.

Sentì un piccolo brivido fresco, una corrente leggera, aprì gli occhi, ma il vapore rendeva invisibile lo spazio attorno.

Poi sentì, la sentì. La mano e la bocca di Harry, tra le sue gambe. Sorpreso a dire poco accennò a dire qualcosa, ma la bocca non emise suono e trattenne il fiato. Provò anche a fare un passo all’indietro, ma spostò la gamba solo di pochi millimetri e quando la bocca di Harry fece quella cosa <<oh cazz-oh>> fu quello che riuscì a dire. Rilasciò quel suono che poi divenne un gemito. <<Harr-eh>> Provò a fare qualcosa, ma finì col mettere una mano tra i capelli zuppi di Harry. Voleva spostarlo, ma poi ancora un altro gemito e Louis non riesce a fare nulla.

Harry dal canto suo lavora il membro di Louis e si eccita a sua volta tanto che deve toccarsi.

Arrivarono fino in fondo, Louis venne nella bocca di Harry che a sua volta venne nella propria mano. Louis aprì gli occhi ansimando e cercò di riprendersi. La figura di Harry gli apparve davanti agli occhi avvolta dal vapore.  Poi fu al di là del vetro. <<immagino siamo pari>> disse. Con una voce così profonda da non sembrare la sua.

 

# Chapter 5

 

Il rientro fu come al solito, solo che non fu come al solito.

I due si guardavano con la coda dell’occhio sempre allerta l’uno verso l’altro, ma sfuggivano ogni tipo di contatto diretto.  

Fu come se dopo quel pareggio sotto la doccia le cose fossero rimaste bloccate e ferme e nessuno dei due avesse voglia di affrontare la questione.

Louis non disse nulla a Zayn, né della cena, Né della doccia, Né che Harry fosse gay.

Semplicemente preferiva non pensarci. Avrebbe dovuto farsi delle domande in più, ma aveva probabilmente troppa paura delle risposte.  

Nella scena di quel giorno i due giovani protagonisti restavano bloccati all’interno di un centro commerciale con le due protagoniste femminili. Una puntata chiave per la serie.

Era arrivato il momento in cui i due si trovavano uno a lasciare la ragazza di sempre e l’altro a dichiarare il proprio amore alla ragazza dei sogni di sempre.

E nella scena finale dovevano sedere sulle scale mobili, spente ovviamente, e dialogare. Mentre le due protagoniste facevano la stessa cosa nel bagno. Era dunque un momento di confronto diretto.

La scena era semplice:

 Harry/Eddie aveva confessato il proprio amore a Judi, la ragazza dei sogni, ma a parte un bacio, non aveva ottenuto risposta.

Louis/Billie che stava attraversano uno dei suoi momenti da scavezzacollo, aveva lasciato la ragazza per cui aveva lottato nella prima stagione. Ma con la quale qualcosa si era spezzato.

Quindi i due sono seduti uno vicino all’altro sulle scale.

Eddie- la cosa che temo è trovarmi tra un anno nella tua stessa situazione.

 Billie- oh grazie fratello

 Eddie- sai cosa intendo. Insomma sembravate Romeo e Giulietta

 Billie- loro muoiono, quindi meglio così.

 Eddie- davvero non la ami più?

 Billie- no, la amo moltissimo. Ma non amo abbastanza me stesso.

 Eddie guarda negli occhi il fratellastro capendo il momento difficile e sta per dire qualcosa, quando le ragazze appaiono gridando “hanno aperto” accompagnate da una guardia di sicurezza che le ha sorprese in bagno.

 La scena quindi finisce con Billie che si solleva e afferra Eddie per il braccio e nel momento in cui si alzano si guardano negli occhi. Eee cut!

 

Harry e Louis restarono così occhi negli occhi.

<< ragazzi per oggi va bene così. Sistematevi per riprendere alcuni passaggi e poi siete liberi>>.

Zayn apparve allora accanto a Louis e lo accompagnò nella sua roulotte.

E lo stesso fece Liam con Harry. I due si stavano ancora guardando però. Come non riuscissero a smettere.

 

 <<che ti prende?>> gli chiese Zayn una volta nella roulotte.

 <<niente>>

<<ha chiamato la tua ragazza e vuole sapere se andrete oppure no a cena questa sera>>

 <<no, non credo, inventa qualcosa >> <<non ti va di vederla?>>

 <<mi è mai andato di vederla da un anno a questa parte? E poi tirerà di nuovo fuori la storia del cucciolo che vuole comprare>>

 <<carino no? Io e Perrie abbiamo già due gatti>>

 <<non la voglio una cosa che ci legherà per sempre. Specie visto che per ogni ora insieme a lei ho bisogno di almeno un giorno lontano>>

Zayn fece una smorfia. <<c’è qualcuno che ti piace o ti sia mai piaciuto veramente nella vita? Fino in fondo intendo>>

 <<no, non credo…>> Poi guardò Zayn <<a parte te ovviamente>>

 <<intendo romanticamente parlando>>

 <<oh non buttarti giù Zen sai che ti amo>>

Zayn gli fece il medio e sorrise.

 <<dici che c’è qualcosa che non va in me?>>

 <<dico di sì, ma non è una novità… solo mi chiedo come sia, arrivare a ventidue anni e non aver mai amato nessuno. Io mi innamoro ogni cinque minuti di chiunque 

<<forse non mi fido delle persone. E mi stanco.>>

 <<forse è un meccanismo di difesa>>  <<tipo?>>

 <<forse ti stacchi prima che lo facciano loro>>

Poi Zayn accese la canna. <<tu e lei state insieme da due anni>> disse aspirando profondamente. <<non l’hai mai amata?>>

 

 <<no e va bene così. È come me, lei. Si fa gli affari suoi.  Ha le sue cose da fare e non frigna ogni volta che non ci sono.>>

<<e scopate?>>

 <<Zed!!! Che cazzo!!!>> Poi Louis si fece passare lo spinello. <<insomma, non abbiamo dei grandi ritmi. Cioè lo si fa>> rispose Louis.

<<che schifo di storia.>> disse Zayn sinceramente << Hai ventidue anni. Dovresti agire solo sulla base dei tuoi istinti più intimi e animaleschi>>

 <<hai scopato con Liam vero?>>

Zayn si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio

 <<lo sapevo. >> disse dopo una boccata. <<Hai fatto in fretta>>

 <<serve a sciogliere la tensione del dover badare a te e Harry.>>

Poi Louis senza spiegarsi il perché disse <<io ho fatto una sega ad Harry. Non volevo farlo, ma … non so cosa mi sia passato per la testa!>>

 <<coooooooooooooooosa???? E non mi hai detto nulla? sei davvero uno stronzo!!! Ma come diavolo è successo? Voi vi odiate>>

 <<Lo so bene. Volevo metterlo in imbarazzo o fargli ammettere qualcosa. Ma mi è sfuggita la situazione di mano>>

<< e?>>

 <<niente. Abbiamo litigato e poi c’è stato il concerto… e poi Harry mi ha fatto un pompino mentre facevo la doccia e poi basta. Siamo tornati al lavoro e credo stiamo facendo finta di niente>>

Zayn alla parola pompino spalancò la bocca, poi la richiuse. Fece due tiri e poi passò la canna a Louis chiedendogli <<ti è piaciuto?>>

 <<no, ovvio che non mi sia piaciuto.>> poi un momento di silenzio <<cioè, tecnicamente sono venuto, ma->>

<<tecnicamente? Ok questa la me scrivo>>

<<ok. Ma non sono gay, lui invece->> andarono avanti a discutere della cosa fino a che qualcuno bussò alla porta. Zayn aprì e si trovò davanti niente meno che Harry Styles. Si voltò verso Louis <<hai visite>> Harry entrò e Zayn li lasciò da soli.

<<c’è un odore strano qua dentro>> fu la prima cosa che disse. Louis alzò la mano mostrandogli lo spinello.

<<ah ecco>> disse Harry

<<non fumi?>>

<<no, soffrivo di asma da piccolo e… cioè mi è capitato di provare qualche volta, ma poi inizio a tossire e credi di avere davvero paura di mor->>

<<un no era sufficiente. Riesci mai a non raccontare la storia della tua vita ad ogni domanda che ti viene posta?>>

Harry si grattò la testa.

<<quindi?>> gli chiese Louis. <<hanno chiamato per la prossima scena?>> provò a chiedere Louis. Harry scosse la testa. <<uhm… pensavo fosse utile parlare>>

<<di cosa?>> chiese Louis

<<di ciò che è successo>>

 <<e per questo intendi? Della cena? Della doccia, della nostra vita? Di cosa?>>

<<cioè, mi chiedevo… come siamo messi noi?>>

<<noi?>> disse Louis tradendo un sorrisetto ironico <<Gesù! Siamo al Noi?>>

 Harry cambiò espressione, quasi fosse urtato dal modo di fare di Louis.

<<senti>> iniziò Louis <<ti ho già detto che la cosa è andata nel verso sbagliato, perché tu abbia fatto quello che hai fatto non mi riguarda dal momento in cui è finito e fino a che non accadrà ancora. E non accadrà ancora. Va bene? abbiamo parlato di noi, vedi?>>

 <<scusa se ti ho disturbato.>> fece Harry, poi bisbigliò <<testa di cazzo>>

<<tu o io?>> chiese Louis sentendolo

<<tu! sei la persona più difficile, ottusa e orrenda che io abbia mai conosciuto. Sei così povero di tutto quello che rende le persone vive e

<<oh ti prego uccidimi ora!>> fece Louis alzando lo sguardo al cielo.  <<perché non posso credere che un idiota stia qua a sputarmi addosso le sue frustrazioni del cazzo e le minchiate che si racconta sulla vita. Sono cazzate va bene?>>

 <<le tue sono cazzate.>>

 <<senti che vuoi da me? non puoi semplicemente tornare ad odiarmi? Sei ancora più fastidioso in questa nuova versione.>>

Harry scosse la testa. <<vai a farti fottere Tomlinson>>

E Louis alzò il pollice come a dire OK!

 

Harry stava per uscire dalla porta, ma qualcosa dentro di lui si fece enorme, una forza inarrestabile, infondo non era nemmeno venuto per parlare, quella era stata solo una scusa e sì, era vero, la persona con cui aveva avuto questo scambio era ottusa e odiosa e pensava ogni cosa di quello che gli aveva detto ma… ma la verità era che lo desidera da morire e qualcosa lo spingeva verso di lui.

Vide gli occhi blu spalancarsi e il corpo di Louis spostarsi all’indietro sul cuscino del divano dove sedeva.

Harry fu davanti a lui. Si piegò e gli prese la testa tra le mani e lo baciò. Louis con uno scatto lo spinse via. <<che cazzo stai facendo?>>  disse alzandosi.

<<torno ad odiarti>> rispose Harry. Poi lo spinse contro il tavolo e lo tenne per la maglietta. Lo baciò di nuovo.

<<fermat->> provò a dire Louis, ma la bocca di Harry fu di nuovo sulla sua e poi sul collo e dietro all’orecchio e ancora le sue labbra. Louis è schiacciato contro al bordo del tavolo e Harry preme tutto il proprio corpo contro il suo. Louis lo sentì, irrigidirsi attraverso i vestiti. La mano di Harry scese e lo palpeggiò sopra i pantaloni, ma non fu abbastanza. Gli slacciò i jeans e li lasciò scivolare lungo le cosce. Poi si slacciò i propri pantaloni e si ritrovarono nudi dalla vita in giù. La mano di Louis inconsciamente trovò i riccioli di Harry e con l’altra si tenne saldo contro al tavolo perché le gambe iniziavano a cedergli. Harry con una mano afferrò i membri di entrambi ed iniziò a pompare. E con l’altra scivolò sotto la maglietta di Louis. Andarono avanti ansimando e baciandosi bocca contro bocca, fronte contro fronte.

<<voglio sentirti venire>> disse Harry gemendo.

E fu così che vennero entrambi.

 

# Chapter 6

Harry lasciò la presa ancora ansimante e anche la sua bocca si staccò da quella di Louis.

Fece per riavvicinarsi, ma Louis si scansò. Harry si abbassò e raccolse i propri pantaloni. Louis a sua volta cercò di ricomporsi.

Harry cercò di incontrare lo sguardo di Louis, ma non appena il ragazzo stava per incontrare gli occhi versi di Harry spostava lo sguardo altrove.  Quando l’ultimo bottone fu sistemato, Louis stava ancora contro il tavolo.

Harry disse il nome di Louis a bassa voce e fece di nuovo per avvicinarsi, ma Louis di nuovo si scansò con il viso. <<vattene, per favore>> disse senza alzare il tono di voce. Freddo e un po’ distaccato. <<Harry, esci per favore>> Harry lo guardò cercando nel suo viso una risposta, ma Louis abbassò di nuovo il viso.  Quando fu di nuovo solo Louis andò a sedersi sul divano e si prese la testa tra le mani…

Il giorno seguente si incrociarono sul set, la loro unica scena insieme si svolgeva a colazione. Sì e no due battute tra Eddie e Billie. Niente di più.

La sera restarono ognuno nella propria roulotte.

Zayn salutò Louis dicendogli che aveva un appuntamento. Con Liam, pensò Louis. Ma decise di non approfondire e farsi gli affari suoi.

Parlò un po’ via skype con la propria ragazza cercando di non farle capire che sul telefonino accanto stava seguendo i risultati delle partite.

Più tardi decise di fare due passi e fumarsi una canna in pace.

Stava camminando tra le varie roulotte quando sentì una chitarra e una voce un po’ roca cantare. La canzone la riconobbe subito. La voce pure.

Era Harry che strimpellava seduto sui gradini della propria roulotte. Romeo and Juliet ma nella versione acustica delle Indigo Girls. Solo un po’ meno urlata e più cantata. Dolce e un po’ disperata ma senza strazio.

Cercò di non farsi vedere, ma era praticamente impossibile passare lì intorno senza  farsi notare.

Harry alzò lo sguardo a metà di una strofa. E continuò a cantare guardando Louis negli occhi. Arrivò fino alla fine della canzone a quel modo.

 _… you and me babe, how about it_ E poi abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo vero lo strumento.

 

Ma da quando era diventato così?

Da quando era diventato impossibile pensare ad altro e non poter smettere?

Era come se il resto fosse un intervallo tra i suoi pensieri. La realtà un piccolo attimo di distrazione. Ogni cosa senza sapore. Solo loro due, sempre, in quei momenti insieme. Anche prima dell’ultima volta. Gli capitò spesso di pensare a cosa senza importanza, come la camera d’albergo condivisa. Il primo risveglio insieme in quel letto. Louis che si fa la barba, Harry esce dalla doccia e cose così. Servizi in camera, colazione. Harry che controlla il telefono mentre Louis fa passare venti canali in due secondi in cerca di qualcosa da guardare mentre mangia.

E poi essersi svegliato per primo, il mattino dopo il concerto e aver guardato Harry, senza poterne fare a meno. Essere semplicemente rimasto lì a guardare.

E svegliarsi per primo. Il mattino dopo il concerto, dopo la cosa della doccia. E guardare senza volerlo fare, ma senza poterne fare a meno, Harry. Harry, che sta sempre troppo svestito. Con i ricci scombinati che invadono anche il suo cuscino. Il viso beato e quella bocca rosa, quasi fosse dipinta. Quella bocca… il sapore di quella bocca.

Louis buttò la canna a terra e la spense con la scarpa. Quando si voltò per tornare verso la propria roulotte Harry non c’era più. Non lo vide seduto sui gradini. Si strinse nelle spalle. Camminò a testa bassa. Iniziò a tornare in quel mondo che non contava più nulla, incolore e insapore.

Arrivò alla propria roulotte ed esitò un attimo vedendola aperta. Salì i gradini e si voltò per chiudere e quando guardò verso lo spazio interno lo vide.

Seduto in fondo alla roulotte, ai piedi del letto, la tenda che divide la zona “notte” aperta.

 <<Harry>> disse, ma faticò a far uscire quel nome dal fondo della propria gola strozzata dalla sorpresa. Harry non disse nulla.

Louis si avvicinò di qualche passo. Allora Harry parlò <<era aperto>> Louis si voltò un attimo verso la porta. Un gesto senza senso, ma tutto sembrava senza senso a quel punto.

<<uhm… sì, io ho fatto due passi>>

<<già, ti ho visto>>

<<ti ho sentito suonare>> disse Louis. Harry senza mai spostare lo sguardo da Louis si morse il labbro inferiore dopo essersi bagnato le labbra.

<<non dovresti…noi non dovremmo…>> disse Louis senza poter finire. Harry fece cenno di sì col capo e si alzò. Andò lentamente verso Louis che sospinto da una forza incontrollabile gli andò in contro. Quando furono uno davanti all’altro Harry afferrò il bavero del giubbetto di jeans di Louis con entrambe le mani, lo tirò a sè per un secondo tanto che Louis trattenne il fiato e poi fece scivolare il giacchetto dalle spalle fino ai polsi lasciandolo cadere a terra. Louis non disse nulla. Era lì e non faceva nulla. Harry prese la propria felpa dal colletto e se la sfilò. Tornò poi a svestire Louis. Le magliette di entrambi finirono sulla sedia.  Si ritrovarono seminudi uno davanti all’altro.

Louis fece un respiro profondo ed Harry passò una mano tra i suoi capelli, dalla tempia alla nuca, dove si fermò. Louis alzò allora lo sguardo e i due si baciarono, finalmente. Lentamente.

Harry camminò all’indietro fino al letto e una volta arrivato al limite fece scivolare le mani sulla cintura di Louis e la sfilò, per poi sbottonare i jeans, Louis finì per lui e anche Harry si tolse il resto dei vestiti. E furono nudi, uno davanti all’altro.

Harry si sedette e prese Louis sopra di sé. Il primo contatto tra le loro nudità fu qualcosa di indescrivibile. Il primo sfregamento scatenò un calore improvviso che si espanse sulla loro pelle man mano che il contatto aumentava.

Louis si lasciò guidare da Harry.  I corpi avvinghiati e la frizione unita ai baci fecero tutto il resto.

Poi Harry di nuovo con la mano guidò Louis verso il piacere e vederlo così lo condusse al limite.

Restarono in silenzio abbracciati e stretti. Louis sollevò il capo per guadare Harry negli occhi.  

Harry sorrise.

 <<che sta succedendo?>>

 <<non me lo chiedere perché non ne ho idea>> gli rispose Harry <<ma so che non riesco a farne a meno dalla cena.>>

<<devo essere stato davvero bravo allora>> disse Louis alleggerendo la situazione. Ridacchiarono entrambi.

<<e ti odio così tanto allo stesso tempo>> disse allora Harry.

 <<già anche io. Non c’è nulla di te che mi piaccia>> fece Louis

<<nulla?>> chiese Harry. Louis allora fece un sorriso malizioso e si sollevò leggermente. Si baciarono ancora.

<<pensa se ci vedesse qualcuno in questo momento…>> disse Harry accarezzandogli il viso. Louis si congelò <<sei pazzo? Nessuno dovrà mai sapere una cosa del genere!!!>>

Harry allora lo guardò quasi offeso <<che intendi?>>

<<io non sono gay e tu- tu hai detto di non essere dichiarato e->>

Harry si scansò.

<<che c’è?>> gli chiese Louis.

<<beh, ma sei almeno bisessuale no?>>

 <<no>>

Poi Louis valutò la situazione. era nudo nel proprio letto con un altro ragazzo nudo anch’esso, dopo aver passato le ultime due ore strusciandosi e baciandosi e venendo uno sulla pelle dell’altro.

 <<okay, potrei esserlo. Non lo so. non so perché stia succedendo questa cosa>> Poi l’espressione si fece di nuovo quella sua solita, staccata e assente <<e qualsiasi cosa sia non ti riguarda. Okay? Non è a te che devo dare spiegazioni.>>

Harry si sollevò e andò a mettersi in fondo al letto, prese a raccogliere i propri vestiti infilandoseli man mano.

<<non fare il drammatico ora>> gli disse Louis.

 <<faccio quello sensato. Cazzo quanto sono idiota!!>>

 <<su questo ti do ragione>>

 <<vaffanculo Tomlinson>>

 

 

 

 

# Chapter 7

Il perché Louis si stesse comportando a quel modo proprio Harry non lo sapeva. Lo aveva sentito il desiderio. Era reciproco. Poteva anche capire le paure, ma non avrebbe dovuto averne, non con lui, non davanti a quella cosa così potente.  

Ogni volta che Harry pensava a quello che era successo alla rabbia seguiva la tristezza ed un senso nuovo a cui non aveva ancora dato un nome.

 

Louis invece capì presto di cosa si trattasse. Lui che era quello più restio a voler affrontare la situazione. Iniziò a sentire quella cosa, quella palla vuota formarsi nel petto.  Gli veniva spesso in mente una frase di Wim Wenders tratta da “il cielo sopra Berlino”.

  _-che cos’hai?_

_-mancanza._

  

Ecco lui aveva quella cosa.

Aveva “mancanza”.

Gli mancavano le sensazioni che fino ad ora era riuscito a provare solo in presenza della persona che più si era sprecato a detestare in questo mondo.

Spesso si ritrovava nella propria roulotte a fissare il soffitto, sullo stesso letto sul quale aveva guardato Harry, mentre i loro corpi respiravano stretti uno sulla pelle dell’altro. 

 <<Zayn?>>

 <<sì?>> Rispose l’amico dal tavolo qualche metro più in là

 <<ho mancanza>>

 <<e per la decima volta in quattro ore ti chiedo… di cosa?>>

Louis grugnì mettendosi in posizione fetale <<non lo so>>

Zayn cacciò un sospiro <<allora per favore, amico mio, potresti non ripetere questa cosa fino a che non avrai la risposta?>>

 <<certo>> mugugnò Louis <<che stai facendo? Giochi a Diamond Dash? Non devi lavorare?>>

 <<sto lavorando. Ci sono un paio di cose che devi fare questa settimana e sto sistemando la tua agenda, non è così facile>>

 <<credevo di averti assunto solo per rollarmi le canne>>

 Zayn gli lanciò un biglietto appallottolato. <<vuoi chiamare la tua ragazza, per favore? C’è una cena di beneficienza.>>

 <<per?>>

 <<per quale beneficenza?>>

 <<no, per quale motivo devo andare con lei alla cena>>

 <<oh, Harry sta uscendo con una nuova modellina inglese. Quella di Gucci credo.>>

Louis fece un sorriso amaro.

 <<quindi sarete allo stesso tavolo, ma essendo lui accompagnato, tu dovresti >> disse Zayn ma venne interrotto da Louis <<okay. Chiamala.>>

 <<sei di una simpatia che mi disarma ogni volta. Successo qualcosa di nuovo tra te e Harry? ora nemmeno vi insultate tra una scena e l’latra siete passati al silenzio>>

<<non è successo nulla.>>

 <<ok, quando vorrai me lo dirai>>

 <<non è successo nulla, davvero>>

 <<senti io mi vedo con Liam per far combaciare le cose… >> <<certo… come no.>>

 <<ci becchiamo più tardi, tanto so in che posizione ti troverò. E tieni!>> disse Zayn lanciandogli la canna. <<come vedi so fare il mio lavoro>> e detto questo uscì.

Louis raccolse lo spinello e lo accese. Si mise seduto sul letto con le spalle appoggiate al grosso finestrone che stava in fondo alla roulotte. Dietro di sé sentì della musica. Chitarra. Voce. La voce di Harry. Un’altra canzone da ascoltare, da odiare probabilmente.

Kiss me. Ed Sheeran.  

Perfetto. Continua a farmi del male, pensò Louis. La musica continuò.

Dopo la prima strofa Louis i alzò carico di rabbia. Uscì dalla propria roulotte a piedi scalzi, jeans un po’ cascanti e canottiera. Spettinato come avesse appena attraversato una corrente d’aria. Andò dritto verso la roulotte di Harry e si mise a battere il pugno sulla porta, una, due, tre volte.

<<Styles!>>

La musica all’interno di fermò. Harry aprì la porta. Quando vide Louis restò come folgorato. Non poté fare a meno di soffermarsi su ogni dettaglio. Il viso, i capelli, gli occhi che a quell’ora e con quella luce sembravano quasi grigi. Le ossa dello sterno che sbucavano dalla canottiera e tutto gli sembrò di una bellezza impareggiabile.

<<la vuoi fare finita?>>

<<cos->>

<<la vuoi smettere con questa lagna? Sto cercando di rilassarmi>>

Harry lo guardò e fece un passo indietro. <<io posso suonare quanto voglio! Non sei tu a dirmi cosa fare, comprati dei tappi per le orecchie!>>

 Louis allora entrò nella roulotte come una furia e si diresse verso il letto dove stava appoggiata la chitarra e la afferrò. <<smetti di fare casino>> gli urlò. Harry andò verso di lui per riprendersi la chitarra <<e che cazzo vorresti fare? Sequestrarmi la chitarra?>>

Louis la sollevò ma essendo più basso di Harry a questo bastò allungare la mano e afferrarla. Non fece nessuna fatica. <<che pensavi di fare piccolo?>> gli disse.

Louis alzò lo sguardo fino a trovarsi occhi negli occhi. Restarono in silenzio e poi <<togliti i vestiti>> disse Harry

<<cosa?>>

<<ho detto togliti i vestiti Louis>> disse di nuovo Harry e i suoi occhi profondi sembrarono neri. Louis lasciò la chitarra di cui teneva ancora un ‘estremità e si levò la canottiera e iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

<<ogni cosa>> disse Harry, poi posò la chitarra accanto al letto. <<stenditi>> gli disse.

Louis eseguì ogni ordine, senza controbattere. Fa già fatica a regolare il proprio battito cardiaco e anche il proprio respiro. Harry si levò i vestiti, la maglietta, i pantaloni della tuta e i boxer. Si inginocchiò sul letto accanto a Louis e iniziò a sfiorarlo. Ogni tocco è un fremito, tanti che Louis deve chiudere gli occhi e mordersi le labbra.  Dopo le dita che lo sfiorano fu il turno della bocca di Harry, della sua lingua.

Mentre con la bocca succhiava il pene di Louis gli prese la mano e la guidò verso il proprio membro. Messi così, sembravano formare un cerchio.  Louis ansimava e dovette lasciare la presa per stringere i ricci di Harry e afferrare le lenzuola. Harry capì che Louis stava per arrivare al limite e si preparò da solo, sapeva che Louis non l’aveva mai fatto e aveva fretta, fretta di sentirlo dentro. Si sedette sopra di lui allineandosi col suo membro e finalmente non ci fu più spazio tra di loro. Nessuno spazio tra i loro corpi. Harry cavalcò Louis fino alla fine e vennero praticamente insieme.

 

<<Lou?>> chiamò lei dal bagno della stanza dell’hotel dove alloggiavano.

<<sì>>

<<vuoi che ti dia qualcosa per il mal di testa?>>

<<no, preferisco di no, poi mi addormenterei a metà serata e non mi va, finirei col sembrare più scontroso del solito.>> Louis sospirò.

A breve si sarebbe trovato allo stesso tavolo di Harry. Harry e quella tizia inglese dal cognome impronunciabile. Mentre lui sarà lì con Eleonor. L’unica differenza era che per Harry quella era solo una copertura, ma per Louis no. Quella era la sua fidanzata da più di due anni.

Il telefono prese a vibrare sul letto accanto.

Harry: Cara se ne andrà subito dopo la cena. Camera 107, ti prego, ti voglio.

 Louis: la mia ragazza resta. Non posso, non so come fare.

 Louis: anche io.

 

Alla cena posarono per delle foto, in quattro, in due, con gli altri. Gente che sorride e sembra divertirsi Ma che raramente lo fa.

Louis e Harry erano ovviamente seduti vicini. Spesso si perdevano a guardarsi. Qualcosa tra loro era cambiato profondamente da quando hanno fatto l’amore. Due volte, sì, già due volte. Nella roulotte di Harry.

I sorrisi ora erano veri sorrisi e non sembravano per nulla quelli di una volta, quelli finti recitati per sembrare amici. Erano qualcosa di diverso ora. Spesso non c’erano parole ma solo sguardi. Facevano anche questa cosa, ormai notata da un sacco di fan, si bagnavano le labbra mentre si guardavano. Una specie di riflesso condizionato. Tanto che la storia di Larry stylinson ora veniva definita una _romance._

Sotto al tavolo iniziarono a sfiorarsi fino a prendersi per mano.

Ad un certo punto Harry si allontanò. <<scusate vado al bagno>>

<<ehm, io devo aver lasciato il telefono nel cappotto, scusate torno subito.>> fece Louis.

Appena furono fuori dal salone dove si teneva la cena Harry si infilò nel primo stanzino.

 <<ouch, fammi spazio gigante>> gli disse Louis.

<<vieni, Sali sulle mie scarpe.>>

Rispose Harry sorridendo, Louis lo fece veramente.

Si baciarono per un po’ e poi si staccarono.

 <<trova un modo per liberarti, non riesco ad aspettare e non mi va che tu stia con lei>>

 <<Harry… non è così semplice e poi lei è la mia ragazza. Io non sono come te>> Harry scosse la testa.  <<non sei innamorato di te?>>

Louis spalancò gli occhi e la bocca e non seppe davvero cosa dire. Era senza parole.

 <<beh io sì>> rincarò la dose Harry. <<e voglio passare la notte con te, per cominciare>>

Louis non aveva ancora ripreso a respirare. <<sei cosa?>>

 <<innamorato di te.>>

 <<ma… ma tu mi odi>>

Harry corrugò la fronte e poi scoppiò a ridere. Diede un bacio a Louis sulla punta del naso. E fece per uscire dallo stanzino <<trova un modo>> gli disse e chiuse la porta con Louis dentro.  <<innamorato… di te.>> ripeté Louis.

 

# Chapter 8

 

 

Louis tornò in sala e faticò a sostenere lo sguardo di Harry. Sentiva e risentiva quelle parole nella sua testa e non riusciva a capire cosa lo spaventasse così tanto. Forse doveva pensarci. Pensare a tutta quella cosa, quella cosa da pazzi. Insomma Harry Styles era… beh, prima di tutto si odiavano. O almeno, si erano odiati per molto tempo. E, va bene, era tutto così diverso e così incasinato ora. e poi c’era quella cosa così forte che si era creata… era…ma si odiavano giusto?

 Guardò a destra verso la propria ragazza e poi di sfuggita verso Harry e subito sentì quel brivido attraversargli il corpo. Non c’era davvero paragone. Ma il desiderio, l’abbandono totale, la perdita di controllo e quell’ “essere innamorato” fanno davvero tanta paura. Louis restò in silenzio continuando a camminare nei propri pensieri. Passò dalla voglia di urlare e scappare, alla voglia di sprofondare, al desiderio di prendere Harry per mano e correre in camera e non perdere troppo tempo prima di consumarsi uno sulla pelle dell’altro.

Ma quelle parole così forti. Quanta gli avevano fatto? Non se le aspettava davvero.

<<tesoro tutto bene?>> chiese lei.

<<forse ho bevuto tanto e mangiato troppo poco, forse… uhm, possiamo andare?>>

Harry si voltò di scatto verso di lui <<ve ne andate?>> chiese.

 <<non mi sento benissimo e vorrei andare.>> fece Louis senza rispondergli direttamente.

 <<certo, andiamo in camera>> disse El.

<<no senti… ho cambiato idea, aspetta… credo di aver bisogno di fare due passi e … prendere aria>>

<<ti accompagno io!>> disse Harry alzandosi.  <<voi ragazze fatevi compagnia>>

Louis alzò un attimo gli occhi al cielo.

 

 <<wow, sei un campione>> bisbigliò. <<già che c’eri potevi darle una gomitata o strattonarla a terra>> disse alzando un po’ il tono di voce.

 <<smetti di lamentarti sempre, l’importante è il risultato>>

Nell’ascensore, appena si chiusero le porte, Harry fece un passo verso Louis. <<stai fermo, credo ci siano le telecamere di sicurezza in questi ascensori, non voglio dare spettacolo>> gli disse Louis

<<beh detto da un attore del tuo calibro>> e per un attimo sembrò di essere tornati indietro nel tempo.

<<non vedo l’ora di toglierti i vestiti e quel sorrisino dalla faccia>> gli disse Louis.

Insomma tutto poteva restare com’era no? Infondo a lui non piaceva Harry, era solo il suo corpo. Non avrebbe dovuto piacergli neppure quello, ma era difficile da credere ora che si trovavano nudi, sotto le lenzuola, Harry con la bocca sul collo di Louis, Louis con le mani tra i capelli di Harry, accompagnandolo dal proprio petto allo stomaco, all’ombelico, all’inguine, per fermarsi dove la bocca di Harry avrebbe fatto il suo miracolo. Poi cambiare di nuovo posizione e trovarsi dentro al corpo di quel ragazzo che avrebbe dovuto odiare davvero, ma era così difficile mentre pelle contro pelle e occhi negli occhi ansimando ripetevano l’uno il nome dell’altro. 

 

 <<quella cosa che hai detto>>

 <<quale? Che sono innamorato di te>>

Louis spalancò gli occhi colpito dalla schiettezza di Harry. <<già, quella>>

<<cosa vuoi sapere?>>

 <<cioè… era per scherzo, per darmi fastidio oppure è una cosa che pensi davvero?>> chiese Louis ed Harry sollevò la testa dal suo petto <<mi prendi in giro? Che significa: era per scherzo??? Per darti fastidio??? Ma sei serio??? 

<<non lo so… cioè dici un sacco di cose e sei sempre così incomprensibile e poi io non ti piaccio>>

<<tu cosa??>> Harry si sedette, sulle braccia ancora visibili i segni lasciati dalle unghie di Louis che per un attimo si dimenticò del discorso e godette di quella cosa. I suoi segni, su quel corpo. 

<<ma che stai dicendo?>> gli disse Harry

<<come?>>

<<come fai a pensare certe cose, ma la cosa assurda è che tu ne sia probabilmente convinto>>

<<convinto di cosa?>>

<<che questa cosa sia una specie di gioco o di provocazione portata all’estremo e che tu non mi piaccia davvero. Sei ridicolo? Senti perché non chiedi una parte nel remake de “la grande fuga” ti scrivo una raccomandazione>>

<<ma che cazzo stai dicendo???>>

Harry si alzò e si infilò i boxer, poi si voltò verso Louis con le mani poggiate sui fianchi e il tono infastidito. <<sto dicendo che sei un coniglio. Un coniglio che non vuole ammettere di essere un coniglio. Ma non ti lascerò fare questa cosa per cui ascoltami e poi fai la tua mossa. La tua mossa. Senza poter dire che sia dipesa da me o dalle cazzate che sostieni. Apri le orecchie Louis Tomlinson: non mi piacevi, perché pensavo di non piacerti mentre io ti ho sempre praticamente divorato con gli occhi. Quando siamo stati insieme la prima volta ho fatto di tutto per non innamorarmi di te perché sapevo quante idiozie avrei dovuto affrontare, tue idiozie, tipo quelle che ho appena sentito. ma mi sono innamorato di te. sono innamorato di te. e non ti odio, e mi piaci e non sto cercando di darti fastidio, sto cercando di stare con te, perché, e questa è la quinta volta che lo ripeto, IO SONO INNAMORATO DI TE. ora scappa pure, coniglio. Ma non dare la colpa a me.>>

Louis aprì bocca per dire qualcosa.

<<il tuo cellulare sta vibrando da cinque minuti, rispondi>> fece Harry indicando il telefono sul comodino. Louis allungò la mano e afferrò il telefono e poi si voltò ancora verso Harry.

 <<vado in bagno.>> disse lui.

Louis rispose al telefono. Era la sua ragazza.

 

Quando Harry uscì dal bagno Louis non c’era più. Guardò verso il letto sfatto.  <<coniglio>> disse senza che nessuno potesse sentirlo.

 

 

Passarono quattro giorni in cui Harry non ebbe nessuna notizia di Louis, poi ricominciarono le riprese della serie. Harry andò a farsi sistemare i capelli.

<<come sta il tuo amico?>> chiese la parrucchiera.

 <<non saprei non lo vedo da un po’>>

 <<beh ti credo, non devono essere giorni semplici per lui. Ha tutti addosso>>

<<di che parli?>> chiese Harry.

La ragazza afferrò un giornale dalla pila sul tavolino alle loro spalle e lo mise in grembo ad Harry <<leggi>> gli disse.

 

  _“Louis Tomlinson torna single. Solo pochi giorni fa si parlava di un suo possibile matrimonio con la fidanzata storica, specie dopo averli visti in una uscita a quattro con Harry Styles, suo migliore amico e la fiamma del momento. Ma Louis ha sorpreso tutti lasciando praticamente la notte stessa la fidanzata di sempre._

_La coppia non ha mai dato segni di cedimento. Ma il nostro Tommo è sempre stato un tipo davvero riservato._

_Ora la coppia del momento, parliamo di Louis ed Harry ovviamente, come ci stupirà???_

_Prevediamo notti brave e uscite “a caccia” di fanciulle._

_Etc… ect…”_

 

Harry bussò alla roulotte di Louis

 <<hey>> fece lui aprendo.

 <<hey? Cazzo! hai lasciato la tua ragazza e mi dici Hey??? Dopo quattro giorni in cui non ti se degnato di farti sentire>>

 <<wow, ti sei già calato nella parte???>> disse Louis

 <<che?>>

 <<della mia nuova ragazza, è un provino? Vuoi sapere se sei passato?>>

Harry entrò e chiuse la porta.

 <<puoi smetterla con le cazzate? Hai lasciato la tua ragazza?>>

 <<sì.>>

 <<e non hai pensato mi avrebbe fatto piacere saperlo? Da te.>>

 <<non è carino godere della sofferenza altrui, intendo la sua, non la mia. Pensavo di dirtelo, ma…>>

<<ma???>>

Poi Harry spalancò gli occhi, come se un’idea, una pessima idea lo avesse folgorando. <<oh mio Dio, non volevi dirmelo. Per quello che ti ho detto. Che voglio stare con te. non vuoi stare con me. e sapevi che dicendomelo avrei preteso di …. Insomma non vuoi stare con me. non vuoi stare con me, Louis?>>

Louis si passò la mano sulla fronte. Harry non riusciva a capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro o se fosse infastidito.

 <<oh cazzo, ho ragione vero? ti sei divertito, ha fatto le tue esperienze e tanti saluti vero?>>

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi rise. Scoppiò a ridere.

 <<non mi ridere in faccia, rispondi!!!>>

 <<non ho capito la domanda>>

Harry fece una faccia quasi offesa. Allora Louis allungò la mano. Prese quella di Harry che guardava quei movimenti con l’aria di chi non ci stava capendo nulla

<<vieni qui>> gli disse Louis. Harry si mise sul letto accanto a lui. Louis lo baciò e Harry ricambiò il bacio. <<dovevo pensare>> disse continuando a baciare Harry. <<e poi lo hai detto tu che sono un coniglio>>

<<e quindi?>> chiese Harry sfiorando le labbra di Louis.

<<quindi non capisco perché hai ancora addosso i vestiti>>

Harry sorrise <<si serio, rispondi>>

<<quindi ho pensato di scappare e sono scappato, ho visto lei ho capito che non volevo stare con lei e l’ho lasciata. E quello era il momento perfetto per tornare da te giusto?>> disse e una latro bacio sfuggì cadendo sulle labbra di Harry che annuì.

<<ma sono un coniglio. E sono scappato ancora ed ho pensato che avrei avuto la mia risposta non appena ti avessi visto. Sarebbe stato naturale… e immediato.>> un altro bacio.

<<lo è stato?>> gli chiese Harry

Louis annuì. Ancora un bacio.

<<e?>> fece Harry.

<<e continuo a non capire perché siamo su un letto e abbiamo ancora tutti i vestiti addosso.>>

Harry sorrise, si sfilò la maglietta e fece lo stesso con quella di Louis. Si stesero uno contro l’altro.

<<il mondo si sta preparando alle nostre scorribande da single lo sai?>>

 <<povero mondo allora, perché nessuno di noi due è single.>>

E finalmente Harry sorrise a pieno. Sorrise con la bocca, con gli occhi e con tutto il viso.

 <<e anche io… >> aggiunse Louis.

<<cosa?>>

 <<sono innamorato di te.>> disse e non ci fu più tempo per parlare, se non con i propri corpi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

 


End file.
